Not a Mudblood
by Chupeen
Summary: Et si un auror avait réussi à récupérer l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du mage noir. Malheureusement son sacrifice ne lui a pas laissé le temps de dévoiler tous ses secrets. En revanche, il parait que la seule qui peut récupérer cette information, c'est sa fille. Une certaine... Hermione Granger. Que vont en penser les Serpentards ?
1. Comment tout a commencé

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers, les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'écris cette histoire pour me faire plaisir et je n'en tire rien d'autre qu'une satisfaction personnelle :p

**A propos :** Alors alors, un peu d'indulgence mes chers amis adeptes de fanfiction, c'est ma première histoire. Donc j'essaye de faire quelque chose d'à peu près cohérent, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Et surtout n'hésitez pas à m'inonder de conseils et de critiques constructives :)

Premièrement, je compte faire tourner cette histoire autour du couple Hermione/Drago. Ca ne sera pas la seule histoire, mais ça sera le sujet principal ou tout du moins je passerais autant de temps à m'occuper d'eux qu'à écrire l'histoire avec les méchants/père d'Hermione/etc. Sinon, l'histoire commence par un petit retour en arrière, je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

**Juin 1981,_ Great Hangleton, Angleterre._**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança silencieusement dans une ruelle. Le regard déterminé, il se faufila à travers la ville telle une ombre et arriva à l'orée d'une forêt. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Son esprit s'envola une dernière fois vers eux. Il venait de passer pour la première fois depuis un long moment une journée paisible. Loin de tout, dans la chaleur et l'amitié. Avec sa famille, pensa-t-il. Il manquait toutefois une personne. A cette pensée la gorge de l'homme se serra légèrement. Elle ne serait plus jamais là... Un des meilleurs sorciers de son époque lui avait assuré sa sécurité et son épanouissement, il fallait simplement qu'il arrête d'y penser.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remettre dans l'état d'esprit requis par sa mission. Il respira profondément, ferma son esprit et adopta une démarche fluide en se dirigeant vers les bois. Arrivé à mi-chemin, deux ombres apparurent à ses côtés.

"- Avery. Mulciber, salua-t-il."

Les deux mangemorts lui firent un petit signe de tête. Le troisième homme comprit immédiatement à leur mouvement raide que le mage noir était mécontent de son retard. Néanmoins, il avait été irréprochable depuis son arrivée au service du mage noir et ne doutait pas que cela jouerait en sa faveur une fois devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il accéléra tout de même le pas.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de trouver une clairière éclairée faiblement par la lune. Plusieurs silhouettes étaient distinguables cependant il faisait trop sombre pour reconnaitre qui que ce soit. Sans surprise cependant, le visage de Lord Voldemort apparut à l'homme aussi clairement qu'en plein jour. La peau blanchâtre de l'homme, comme réfléchissant la lune, était surmontée de deux yeux froids et calculateurs.

"- Tu es en retard Caradoc."

L'homme s'inclina devant son maître. Il attendit que celui-ci lui pose des questions sur sa journée passée, il avait préparé des réponses pour le satisfaire. Seulement, le mage noir n'en fit rien et, d'un geste sec de la main, dispersa les mangemorts, les laissant tous les deux.

"- Nous parlerons plus tard de ce qui t'as pris autant de temps. As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui Maître."

L'homme appela son elfe de maison et lui demanda de ramener sa prise. Celui-ci transplana quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné d'un homme paniqué, ne comprenant apparemment rien à ce qui se passait.

"- Ce... Paysan, comme vous me l'avez ordonné, Maître, énonça Caradoc feintant le mépris dans sa voix en parlant du moldu.

- Très bien, très bien, murmura Voldemort, un sourire effrayant naissant sur ses lèvres."

Il s'approcha de l'homme et sans aucun signe de pitié, il le fit léviter au-dessus d'eux. Il sembla réfléchir un court instant puis leva sa baguette et des cris épouvantables commencèrent à retentir. On les entendait sûrement jusqu'au village moldu mais cela ne préoccupait en rien le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était craint, son pouvoir était à son apogée et ceux qui lui résistaient était de moins en moins nombreux. L'endoloris cessa et bientôt on n'entendit plus que la respiration difficile et saccadée de l'homme. Le mangemort aux côtés de Voldemort s'était tendu. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était entré au service du Lord, mais jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer aux cris des victimes du sortilège impardonnable. Malgré tout, le mage noir ne remarqua rien et continua son inspection du moldu.

"- Comme tu le sais sûrement, Caradoc, cet homme ici présent m'est nécessaire pour accomplir mon dessein. En effet, j'ai en ma possession un objet d'une grande valeur à mes yeux... Un diadème ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle. J'ai besoin de le mettre en sûreté et la maison de ce moldu sera parfaite. Il habite juste à côté de là où est mort mon père."

Caradoc se demandait quel pouvait être les pouvoirs de cet objet pour que Voldemort veuille aussi bien le cacher. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus.

"- Vois-tu, j'ai confiance en toi, Caradoc. Tu m'as bien servi. Tu as fait tes preuves auprès de mes mangemorts et ta foi n'est plus à démontrer."

L'homme se retint de vomir à repenser à ses actes. Ce n'est que grâce à l'habitude de rester froid et insensible qu'il ne broncha pas. Tous ces gens qu'il avait aidés à tuer, même s'il n'était pas directement celui qui avait causé la mort. Pour certains, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Cependant, il se concentra encore plus sur les paroles du Lord. Il avait enfin sa confiance. Peut-être que maintenant il allait entendre des choses plus intéressantes.

Peu de mangemorts arrivaient au niveau de Caradoc. Surement parce qu'il était plus intelligent que les trois quarts d'entre eux et plus puissant que le reste. En tout cas, c'est en lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé de mettre sa confiance. Il ne le décevrait pas, pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin vicieux. Voldemort interpréta ce sourire comme de la fierté.

"- Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe ?"

La question semblait attendre une réponse négative néanmoins, l'homme se sentit comme piégé. Il répondit à la négative et Voldemort commença à lui expliquer la profondeur de ces objets emplis de magie noire. Evidemment il ne parlait pas de ça comme une abomination, mais plutôt comme une façon d'obtenir une vie éternelle. La façon de les créer horrifia le mangemort qui ne laissa rien paraitre.

Il était persuadé que le diadème était un horcruxe. Il devait rapporter tout cela très vite. C'était d'une importance cruciale. En effet, cela impliquait que le mage noir était, pour l'instant, immortel. Peu importe ce que les résistants tenteraient contre lui ils seraient balayés par sa puissance et les mangemorts les massacreraient tous.

Le coeur de l'homme loupa un battement. L'injustice, l'écart entre les forces était trop grand. Ils ne pourraient pas gagner. Cela le frappa comme un point à l'estomac et il eut du mal à respirer normalement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, transplaner et en finir avec tout ça. Toutefois, en bon mangemort, Caradoc continua d'écouter le Lord.

Celui-ci finit son récit alors que la tête de l'homme semblait sur le point d'exploser de par la masse d'informations acquises en une seule soirée. Le mage noir lui confia le diadème afin de le mettre en sûreté dans la propriété moldue et sans même se retourner acheva le pauvre homme qui lança un dernier regard effrayé au mangemort. Celui-ci ne tressaillit pas, seulement ses mains tremblantes trahissaient son trouble.

L'homme maudit son corps et vit dans le regard de Voldemort qu'il s'étonnait de voir l'un de ses meilleurs soldats faillir devant ses yeux. Immédiatement le doute se fit voir dans les yeux du mage. Il devait se demander s'il avait bien fait de lui confier son secret le plus profond. Il paru laisser cette question en suspens puisqu'il lui ordonna de partir quelques secondes après.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le diadème dans la main, l'homme se laissa tomber sur ses genoux dès qu'il eut transplané. Il resta plusieurs minutes à débattre avec lui-même et prit une décision. Il transplana de nouveau, à Pré-au-Lard cette fois et prit la direction de Poudlard. Il allait mettre le diadème en sûreté. Mais pas pour Voldemort.

Il lui fallait cacher l'objet et revenir au mage noir. En effet, s'il prenait trop de temps -s'il allait rapporter maintenant ce qu'il avait appris au directeur- il serait compromis.

Une fois de retour dans la clairière, un étonnant spectacle s'offrit à lui. Voldemort, entouré de plusieurs mangemorts pas des moins dangereux. Il avait pourtant cru qu'ils resteraient en face à face.

"- Allons Caradoc, où as-tu emmené l'objet ?"

L'homme remarqua bien qu'il se gardait de mentionner le diadème devant ses sbires. Cependant, le regard de glace que lui lançait le sorcier lui fit froid dans le dos. Il savait qu'il n'était pas allé chez le moldu. Comment ? La respiration du mangemort se fit plus rapide, le trahissant. Peut-être avait-il suivi ses transplanages. Dans ce cas, il saurait où chercher, mais avant de trouver le diadème il mettrait un temps infini. Cette pensée apaisa l'homme. Il avait fait le bon choix il le savait. Poudlard était un des endroits les plus surs de ce monde. Et même s'il était très peu probable qu'il survive à cette nuit, au moins il aurait la conscience tranquille.

L'homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes le temps de se remémorer un visage, le plus doux qu'il ait jamais connu, puis il ouvrit les paupières et se prépara à l'attaque.


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer ****:** Je ne suis toujours pas J.K. Rowling, tout l'univers, les personnages et lieux lui appartiennent.

**A propos :** Bon, je pense que vous avez compris ce qui se passe à la fin du premier chapitre ! Je vous fais un petit flashback pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Sinon je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres fera cette histoire. J'aime écrire et je connais mon histoire, donc j'écris et quand j'estimerais que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter eh ben... Ce sera la fin ! Autrement, Hermione arrive pour le troisième chapitre donc patience :p

* * *

**Janvier 1979,_ Londres, Angleterre._**

Deux corps sont entremêlés sur un canapé. La femme est allongée sur le dos, la tête posée sur les genoux de son compagnon. Ses cheveux bruns frisés s'emmêlent autour des doigts de l'homme qui lui caresse la tête. La douceur exprimée par ce geste est sans équivoque. Leur regard se croise et ils sourient. L'homme est grand, élancé. Il a une carrure fine, mais musclée à la fois. Etant donné son travail, ce n'est pas étonnant. La mission qui lui incombe n'est pas de tout repos. Il a des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivent un peu en dessous des oreilles et de grandes dents. Ca lui donne un air enfantin que la brune aime beaucoup. C'est peut-être même ce qui l'a fait craquer chez lui. Ses yeux sont couleur ambre et donnent l'impression de fondre lorsqu'il la regarde. Du miel liquide, pensa la jeune femme. Il pose les mains sur les joues de sa compagne sans lui laisser trop de temps pour l'admirer et dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

"- Elisabeth... Je dois y aller, commence-t-il d'un air désolé."

La jeune femme fait la moue. Ses lèvres fines finissent par retrouver le sourire. Elle sait bien qu'elle ne le reverra pas de sitôt, mais elle a trop profité de la veille pour être égoïste.

"- Me diras-tu un jour ce qui te prend trop de temps ? Tente l'intéressée.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas, réplique quelque peu brutalement l'homme, le visage fermé."

La jeune femme soupire. Il est de plus en plus nerveux, elle le sait, elle le sent. La brune décide cependant de ne pas relever, afin de ne pas gâcher le moment. Elle se relève et s'assoit dans le canapé à côté de son amant. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, de manière totalement désorganisée. Cette vision à le mérite de faire rire l'homme qui effleure les mèches rebelles de la jeune femme avec un sourire tendre. Il ne se lasse pas de la dévisager. Les yeux noisettes de la femme se font plus doux. Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble ce qui est plutôt rare ces derniers temps. Elle sait qu'il fait de son mieux pour la protéger, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Avec un petit soupir elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse et murmure :

"- Reviens moi vite... Et entier !"

C'était tellement bas qu'il n'est pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Ca ne change rien. Il profite de cet instant où elle ne le voit pas pour laisser transparaitre ses vraies émotions. Peur et douleur. Il sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'il la voit. Pour un bon moment en tout cas, mais au fond de lui il sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. C'est comme une évidence. Personne ne Lui résiste, il a vu suffisamment de proches tomber pour savoir qu'il ne fera pas exception. Ses yeux s'assombrissent. Il faut que tu sois fort, pour elle si ce n'est pas pour toi, pense le jeune homme.

"- Bella, chuchote-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude."

La brune se redresse. L'homme a repris confiance en lui, il ne veut pas l'affoler. Il ne veut pas qu'elle sache, pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Les bras de son compagnon enserrent la jeune femme qui se laisse aller à cette étreinte. Puis, ils se séparent. Ils se lèvent tous les deux et elle s'éloigne du canapé pour lui laisser le champ libre. Elle n'a toujours pas confiance en ce mode de transport si étrange ! Dans un dernier regard, il détaille son visage, il ne veut pas l'oublier. Jamais. Enfin, il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur sa destination. Avec un craquement sonore, il disparaît de la pièce.

La jeune femme tombe de nouveau dans le canapé. Avec un petit clignement des yeux elle se dit qu'elle ne se fera jamais à cette façon de se déplacer.


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer **: L'univers, les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**A propos ****:** Nous voici à Poudlard. C'est le milieu de la cinquième année, l'Ordre, Ombrage, l'AD, tout est déjà là. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais garder les évènements du ministère à la fin de l'année... Je verrais en fonction de comment avance l'histoire. Par contre, tout ce qui concerne les horcruxes n'est pas connu dans mon histoire (c'est-à-dire Dumbledore a bien gardé le journal de Jedusor que Harry a détruit, mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est etc.). Aussi, désolée les chapitres ne sont pas très long, mais pour l'instant j'installe l'histoire donc je ne veux pas me forcer à faire de longs paragraphes qui à mon avis ne serviraient à rien. Je pense augmenter la taille au fur et à mesure !

Et s'il vous plait envoyez-moi vos avis j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous plait le plus/le moins, etc. que je puisse m'améliorer. Je vous rappelle que c'est ma première fic ! :)

_**17Harry :** Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue qu'entre le début de l'histoire et ce chapitre j'ai l'impression d'écrire différemment, c'est beaucoup plus léger. Enfin, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même :) (et désolée je ne peux pas écrire ton pseudo correctement, ça me l'enlève à chaque fois !)_

* * *

**Janvier 1996, _Poudlard._**

La Grande Salle résonnait de toutes sortes de bruits quand une multitude de plats se mit à apparaître sur les tables, envoyé par les elfes de maison de Poudlard. La table des Gryffondors était de loin la plus bruyante et la plus vivante. Une chaleur se dégageait rien qu'à regarder la bonne humeur des élèves réunis. Contrairement à la table à l'opposé, celle de Serpentards, où ses occupants semblaient s'ennuyer ferme. Évidemment cela n'incluait pas Pansy Parkinson qui gloussait bruyamment avec sa voisine, le regard papillonnant vers Drago Malfoy toutes les tente secondes. Celui-ci ne lui jetait pas un regard et tentait de cacher son dégoût.

Une silhouette passa rapidement les portes de la Grande Salle. Hermione venait de descendre les escaliers en courant, son visage avait une couleur rose soutenue. Harry et Ron levèrent la tête et se lancèrent un regard entendu en énonçant un seul mot à l'unisson : « la bibliothèque ! ». Ils rirent de leur tête respective, un mélange d'exaspération et de tendresse. Hermione passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, mais ses deux meilleurs amis savaient bien qu'ils lui devaient beaucoup grâce à ça.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'éclaira alors qu'elle apercevait ses deux amis. Elle s'installa à côté d'Harry et Ginny. S'ensuivit une discussion animée entre Ron et Hermione sur le cours de métamorphose du matin même et comme d'habitude, Hermione eut raison et Ron se mit à ronchonner dans son coin. Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance relativement bonne et le trio se leva afin de rejoindre la salle commune. Cependant, avant qu'ils aient pu passer les portes de la Grande Salle, Harry lâcha un juron. Rogue s'était mis en travers de leur chemin avec un regard mauvais. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le mot déplacé, ce qui étonna le trio : il ne se privait jamais de les couvrir de punitions. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'ils avaient encore fait quand le professeur se mit à parler à toute vitesse, comme s'il voulait à tout prix éviter d'entendre la voix de l'élève. Deuxième fait étrange.

"- Miss Granger, le-directeur-veut-vous-voir-dans-son-bureau. Tout de suite ! Rajouta-t-il en voyant le trio le dévisager sans réaction."

L'air contrarié par leur mutisme inhabituel, Rogue se pencha légèrement vers eux. Ceux-ci ne se le firent pas redire deux fois et s'enfuirent presque en courant jusqu'à ce que Rogue soit hors de vue. La vue de ses cheveux gras approchant dangereusement de leur visage les avaient plus que convaincus de la nécessité de s'éloigner rapidement.

Les quatre années passées à Poudlard n'avait pas arrangé leur relation avec leur professeur de potions. Le pire était Harry. Bien sûr, Hermione était loin de considérer Rogue son professeur favori, mais tout comme elle le répétait si souvent à ses amis d'une voix suraigüe en les voyant s'attirer des ennuis "C'est un professeur !". Ron quant à lui, était fidèle à son caractère. Dès que Rogue lui confisquait des produits achetés à Pré-au-Lard ou lui donnait des devoirs en plus, il devenait son ennemi numéro 1, le reste du temps il était trop occupé par la nourriture et demander de l'aide à Hermione qu'il n'y pensait pas. Pour Harry c'était différent. Il savait qu'à travers lui Rogue voyait son père et c'était surement ce qui l'énervait le plus. A travers lui, il insultait son père et cela le mettait toujours hors de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, on pouvait dire que chaque année passée renforçait leur animosité mutuelle... Et leur nombre d'heure de retenue et de travail supplémentaire.

Néanmoins, à côté de l'horrible créature qui leur servait désormais de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ils avaient dû admettre que Rogue n'était pas si terrible que ça. Le crapaud rose qu'était Ombrage était tellement horripilant que même Hermione craquait régulièrement et vidait son sac lors des séances de l'AD. Ces moments faisaient toujours beaucoup rire ses meilleurs amis qui en profitaient pour la taquiner sur son vocabulaire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en bas des escaliers. Tout en reprenant leur souffle Hermione s'interrogea :

"- Pourquoi moi ?"

C'était aussi simple que ça. Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais convoquée directement. C'était toujours Harry. Et implicitement Dumbledore savait qu'il serait suivi par Ron et elle. Elle se sentait légèrement tendue à avoir une entrevue seule avec le directeur.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules, intrigués, mais pas vraiment affolés. Ils lui dirent bonne nuit et montèrent dans la salle commune. Hermione resta seule quelques instants sans bouger, réfléchissant, puis elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle attendit devant les statues de pierre, Rogue ne lui avait pas donné le mot de passe. Son attente ne fut pas longue. Le directeur sortit de son bureau quelques minutes après qu'elle soit arrivée. Il lui fit un sourire et l'invita à entrer. Il s'assit à son bureau et attendit qu'elle fasse de même.

"- C'est très bien que vous soyez arrivée aussi vite Mademoiselle Granger, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire ce soir, je le crains."

Il paraissait fatigué. Hermione ne sachant quoi répondre le laissa continuer sans l'interrompre. « Parler ? Mais de quoi ».

.

* * *

.

Un jeune homme blond se leva de la table des Serpentards. Son regard gris parcourut l'assistance et décida que personne de sa maison ne méritait sa compagnie. Drago commença à quitter la Grande Salle, ruminant sur l'heure fatigante qui venait de passer, Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient fait que pouffer et se goinfrer tout le long du repas. Et Parkinson ! Elle le collait de plus en plus, il allait devoir faire quelque chose.

Il allait passer la porte quand il aperçut Potter, Weasley et Granger se faire héler par leur professeur de potions. Avec un sourire moqueur, il ralentit afin de profiter ce qui semblait être le début d'un échange piquant entre Rogue et Potter -c'était devenu une habitude entre ces deux-là-. Peut être qu'il pourrait trouver une info à balancer à la tête du trio lors d'une confrontation future. Il adorait les voir perdre leur calme.

Toutefois, le professeur ne semblait pas d'humeur à ce petit jeu et incita Granger à monter aussi vite que possible chez le directeur. Un entretien personnel avec Dumby ? La tête d'Hermione était hésitante. Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire courir son regard sur la née-moldue. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude en vrac, épais et décoiffés. Elle avait les mains posées sur ses hanches dans une attitude tellement maternelle que Drago eut presque pitié de Potter et Weasley. Ses yeux marron avaient un reflet ambré sur lequel Drago s'attarda. Il le faisait souvent, sans s'en rendre compte. La forme de ses yeux avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant...

Il détourna rapidement la tête, se maudissant d'avoir regardé une Sang-de-Bourbe de la sorte. Néanmoins, l'histoire du rendez-vous avec Dumbledore intriguait le Serpentard. Il adressa un signe de tête à son professeur qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air et quitta la pièce d'une démarche hautaine. Il allait observer plus en détails les agissements du trio durant les prochains jours afin de vérifier que ce n'était rien d'important. En passant, il persécuta deux premières années de Poufsouffle qu'il trouva sur son chemin et cela suffit à lui rendre le sourire pour la soirée.

.

* * *

.

"- QUOI ?!"

Ginny venait sûrement de réveiller tous les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Elles étaient dans la salle commune et en revenant du bureau du directeur, Hermione avait raconté en détail la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle-même n'en revenait pas et ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

"- Calme toi Ginny, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.."

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Hermione avait tout raconté à Ginny, car s'était sa meilleure amie, mais elle ne se sentait pas le courage de raconter une nouvelle fois l'histoire même à Harry et Ron. La rousse sembla comprendre son état et s'appliqua à rester discrète le temps de digérer cette nouvelle pour le moins... Inopinée. Il y eut une minute de silence puis la rousse sursauta légèrement. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres :

"- Mais Hermione... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

L'intéressée la regarda sans comprendre. Elle chercha un indice dans les yeux de Ginny, qui paraissait presque contente. Puis soudain elle comprit.

"- Que je suis une sang-mêlée... Oui, ça risque de me faciliter la vie n'est-ce pas. Encore faudrait-il que je le raconte à tout va."

Ginny regarda son amie en se disant qu'elle était parfois plus dramatique qu'il ne le fallait. Son manque d'enthousiasme envers la fin des insultes de "Sang-de-Bourbe" fit lever les yeux au ciel à la rousse.

"- Bien sûr que tu vas le dire, pourquoi tu le cacherais ?

- Je ne veux pas spécialement le cacher, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le crier sur tous les toits, répondit la brune en toute logique. En plus, Dumbledore voudrait surement que je reste discrète. Je veux dire, l'Ordre vient de découvrir qu'il savait quelque chose de très important pour eux. Ils essayent de trouver quoi. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a mis au courant. Il ne voulait pas que je sois surprise le moment venu et puis il ne voulait pas me le cacher non plus. Mais Gin... Je sais pas ce que ça va changer pour moi. Surement rien hein ?"

On aurait dit qu'Hermione cherchait à faire dire à Ginny qu'effectivement rien ne changerait. Celle-ci inspira doucement avant de lui répondre :

"- Tu sais Mia, ça risque de changer des choses avec certaines personnes si elles sont amenées à être au courant comme les Serpentards ! Mais ça sera toujours en mieux ça je te l'assure. Après, il y a ton père..."

La rouquine fit une pause cherchant ses mots. Elle voulait réconforter la Gryffondor sans lui mentir.

"- Ca risque de lui faire un choc s'il ne le sait pas déjà. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que c'est lui qui t'as élevé, c'est lui ton père. Rien ne changera ça, même si ce n'est pas son sang qui coule dans tes veines. Il t'a adopté alors que tu n'étais même pas née !"

La brune appréciait la franchise de son amie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle l'appréciait autant. Elle se complétaient en quelque sorte. Et dans ces moments-là, la petite miss-je-sais-tout était bien contente d'avoir une lionne aussi fougueuse avec elle. Elle se reprit et expliqua :

"- Oui mais il ne savait pas que je n'étais pas de lui, il croyait que j'étais sa fille biologique. Oh et puis il n'y a pas que moi, il y a ma mère aussi."

Complètement paniquée, Hermione se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait été adoptée... En quelque sorte. Son père biologique avait rencontré sa mère et ils étaient restés quelques temps ensemble. Elisabeth Green était tombée enceinte sans le savoir. Puis son amant avait dû partir, pour accomplir sa mission pour l'Ordre. C'était une quête dangereuse, même si Hermione n'avait pas plus de détails pour l'instant. Dumbledore avait lui-même lancé le sortilège à Elisabeth Green. Parce que l'auror lui avait demandé : c'était le seul en qui l'homme avait assez confiance pour faire ça. Le directeur avait effacé de la mémoire d'Elisabeth tous souvenirs de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle rencontra Mr Granger quelques jours plus tard. Leur histoire recommença rapidement, c'était un amour de jeunesse retrouvé. Ils s'étaient fiancés et avaient découvert qu'Elisabeth était enceinte. La rapidité n'avait pas été une mauvaise chose, c'était comme une évidence pour eux. Et la suite de l'histoire et bien, elle la connaissait : son enfance.

Tout cela allait trop vite, ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être son histoire. Elle se promit d'interroger Dumbledore plus amplement dès que possible.

Ginny, à la vue de la tête de sa meilleure amie, estima qu'il était temps de dormir. Elle ordonna à Hermione de ne se préoccuper que d'elle pour l'instant. Elles règleraient les problèmes de ses parents plus tard ! Elle la traîna doucement jusque dans son lit et alla elle-même se coucher.


	4. Souvenirs

**Disclaimer** **: **L'univers, les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**A propos :** Alors, voilà les explications ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Sinon ça serait sympa de laisser un petit mot si vous avez aimé ET aussi si vous n'avez pas aimé ça me ferait trèèès plaisir :) Parce que la du coup j'écris, mais je ne sais pas trop si ça plaît vraiment et j'écris pour moi avant tout, mais aussi pour qu'on me lise donc voili voilou !

_**Manoa-bella :** Aww, merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir que mon idée te plaise. Sinon, je pense que tu voulais dire "son" père plutôt que le mien eh ben, je pensais que c'était évident mais c'est vrai qu'on ne connaît pas grand-chose pour l'instant. En tout cas ce chapitre devrait répondre à ta question (en partie tout du moins :p) Sinon pour les reviews, je n'ai commencé à poster que le 23 Mai donc ça fait pas très longtemps mais j'espère en avoir plus par la suite oui ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir si ce que j'écris plaît ou pas, ça me permet de m'améliorer si j'ai loupé des trucs et sinon d'être contente de faire partager mon histoire haha. Pour les PDV je ne les ai pas mis parce que pour l'instant c'est pas vraiment défini je passe d'un personnage à l'autre. Mais maintenant ça devrait être majoritairement Hermione et de temps en temps Drago. En tout cas merci pour ton soutien je vais essayer de pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Bisous :)_

_._

* * *

.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure. Dire qu'elle avait mal dormi était un euphémisme. Toutes les heures, les yeux ouverts, le corps tendu, elle s'imaginait face à Dumbledore, en train de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient la langue.

Au début elle pensait ne rien vouloir savoir de cet inconnu qui venait de s'immiscer dans sa vie. Elle avait vécu sans lui jusque là, elle pouvait bien faire de même le reste de ses jours ! Cependant, elle savait que si Dumbledore le lui avait révélé c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Le directeur excellait dans l'art de cacher des secrets, mais elle faisait partie de l'Ordre maintenant.

La brune soupira en se tournant une dernière fois dans son lit, puis n'y tenant plus, se leva sans bruit. Elle s'habilla rapidement afin de ne pas réveiller tout le dortoir puis sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle voulait aller prendre l'air avant les cours et vu l'heure, avant le petit-déjeuner aussi. En quelques minutes la Gryffondor fut prête. Elle avait ramassé ses livres, étalés sur la table depuis la veille et avait rapidement fait son sac. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à repasser avant les cours. Bien sûr Hermione savait qu'elle devait expliquer à Ron et Harry sa situation, mais à ce moment précis elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Et puis Ginny trouverait bien quelque chose à leur dire, ce n'était pas comme si sa disparition avant les cours était inhabituelle. Soulagée de pouvoir compter sur son amie, Hermione quitta la salle commune légèrement apaisée.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller. Il devait être 6h30, peut-être 7h. Les couloirs étaient déserts. La rouge et or opta pour la volière, c'était ouvert et l'air lui rafraîchirait les idées. La jeune femme commença à monter les escaliers, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était pressée d'arriver en haut et de sentir l'air contre sa peau. Le vent avait la faculté de la faire se sentir puissante et libre en même temps. Quelquefois, elle fermait les yeux en marchant dans le parc et elle pouvait presque se sentir s'envoler. Son coeur s'accélérait et elle se sentait bien tout simplement. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne parce qu'elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Et puis énoncé tout haut, ça paraissait un peu stupide.

Soudain, la rouge et or se heurta à un mur. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et elle tituba en arrière. Une main saisit son avant-bras et la tira vers l'avant, lui évitant par la même occasion de dévaler la volée de marche ce qui lui aurait valu quelques côtes brisées voire plus. Elle leva un regard vers ce qu'elle avait pris pour un mur. Alors, oui elle pouvait considérer ça comme un mur : d'une tête de plus que la Gryffondor, blond aux yeux gris acier, ce mur-là ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué.

Lorsque Malfoy réalisa ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, il la relâcha ou plutôt la repoussa comme si elle était contagieuse. Peut être espérait-il la refaire tomber comme s'il n'était intervenu. Malheureusement pour lui, la Gryffondor avait eu déjà assez peur et l'adrénaline la maintint sur pied, ses réflexes étant démultipliés. La fouine, comme aimait l'appeler le trio, regardait son homologue féminine l'air choqué. Il l'avait retenu, lui Ôh Grand Malfoy au Sang Pur. La lionne l'assassina du regard savant pertinemment qu'il faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie. Apparemment il commençait plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin-là.

La Gryffondor allait dire quelque chose quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas repris sa respiration. L'épaule de Malfoy l'avait percuté en plein plexus solaire et elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et s'appliqua à se calmer. Elle remarqua que le Serpentard avait repris son sourire moqueur et elle se demanda s'il avait jamais failli s'étouffer. Elle se promit de lui faire expérimenter cette joie dès que possible. Cependant, elle s'étonna qu'il ne l'ait pas encore provoquée. C'était tout de même Malfoy.

Le Serpentard semblait hésiter à attendre qu'elle reprenne sa respiration et s'en aller avant qu'elle puisse répliquer. Il opta pour la deuxième option. Il la dépassa vivement non sans lui adresser un regard dégoûté. Il prit soin de la frôler, en énonçant à mi-voix :

"- Ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin, sale sang-de-Bourbe !"

Il se remit ensuite en route. La Gryffondor sentit une chaleur reconnaissable colorer brusquement ses joues. Elle voulut lui répliquer quelque chose, mais il était déjà parti. Elle se releva lentement. Il ne paye rien pour attendre celui-là, ragea-t-elle intérieurement. Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : Mais tu n'es plus une Sang-de-Bourbe. Sa colère s'apaisa immédiatement, en vue de sa vengeance. Oh s'il savait ! Elle voudrait être celle qui allait lui révéler tout ça. Mais pas tout de suite. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle alla ramasser son sac. En plus, une séance de l'AD était prévue cet après-midi là, la journée ne s'annonçait donc pas si mal...

La brune s'apprêtait à repartir quand elle renonça soudainement à monter à la volière. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas envoyer de hiboux à ses parents, ne sachant pas de quoi ils étaient au courant. Elle fit donc demi-tour et, avisant les quelques élèves apparaissant de part et d'autres des escaliers, elle se décida à aller manger avec ses amis. Pour une fois que Malfoy servait à quelque chose. Il lui aurait au moins permis d'être un peu moins insociable.

.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula sans encombre, bien que les questions de Ron et Harry la submergèrent très vite. Elle ne savait quasiment rien et leur fit comprendre rapidement. Ils avisèrent son regard fatigué et flamboyant et comprirent qu'il leur fallait mieux s'arrêter là. Ils connaissaient suffisamment Hermione pour savoir à quel point elle était bonne en sortilèges.

La jeune fille comptait rendre visite à Dumbledore l'après-midi même. Son regard dériva et elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, n'écoutant que d'une oreille la discussion des deux garçons. Les deux semblaient aussi étonnés que Ginny, mais s'étaient fait plus discrets. Elle avait cependant dû donner un coup de coude à Ron afin qu'il arrête de lui faire les gros yeux.

Une cape noire s'arrêta juste devant son regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de lever les yeux vers le visage sévère de son professeur de potions mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposer à attendre :

"- Le professeur Dumbledore vous invite à le rejoindre dans son bureau dès que vous aurez fini vos cours de la journée."

Sur ce, il tira sa cape avec un air méprisant et traversa le reste de la salle à grandes enjambées. Hermione se surprit à soupirer. C'était ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle sentit que sa journée allait encore être mouvementée. Ginny se leva et la brune en profita pour l'accompagner. Arrivée en bas du grand escalier, Hermione croisa le regard de Malfoy. Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le dépassait sans rien dire. Celui-ci la fixa, étonné de son attitude. Depuis quand Hermione Granger lui passait devant en souriant et l'ignorant complètement. Au vu de l'expression figée du Serpentard, la brune comprit qu'elle avait sûrement agi bizarrement, mais peut lui importait. Ce n'était que le début des surprises pour Malfoy. Elle adressa de nouveau un sourire à son amie et elles se séparèrent alors que Ginny remontait jusqu'à la salle commune. La brune allait profiter du temps qui lui restait pour se trouver un nouveau livre de chevet.

.

* * *

.

La journée passa assez rapidement au goût d'Hermione. Elle n'avait eu aucun cours avec les Serpentards ce jour-là et ça lui convenait très bien. De plus, elle n'avait pas eu à faire à Ombrage non plus ! C'était vraiment une chance au vu du nombre d'heures que celle-ci passait à arpenter les couloirs en quête d'étudiants à punir. A peine sortie de la classe de métamorphose, la Gryffondor adressa un signe de la main à ses amis pour leur signifier qu'elle le retrouverait plus tard. Elle monta jusqu'au bureau du directeur et entra, la porte étant entrouverte.

Le visage familier de Dumbledore rassura Hermione. Cet homme émettait une sorte d'aura apaisante, qui agissait sur quiconque se trouvait dans la même pièce. Sauf Fudge peut-être. Le regard de la brune se fixa sur la chaise en face du directeur. Elle était occupée par une femme ressemblant énormément à la Gryffondor, excepté la petite trentaine d'années de plus qu'elle. Son malaise revint aussitôt malgré le charme du directeur de Poudlard alors qu'elle s'avançait pour s'asseoir elle aussi.

"- Miss Granger, installez vous, je vous en prie. Je pensais que vous viendriez un peu plus tard d'où la situation qui peut vous paraître étrange. Je viens juste de mettre au courant votre mère."

L'intéressée semblait sous le choc. Elle tourna deux grands yeux noisettes sur sa fille.

"- Maman... Je... Tu... Enfin..."

Hermione avait balbutié ces quelques mots sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. Ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à énoncer à voix haute elle préféra aller serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, puisant du courage l'une dans l'autre, puis se séparèrent. La Gryffondor prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de sa mère. Son esprit s'agitait, Dumbledore avait autre chose à leur dire s'était évident. Elle tourna son regard sur le directeur et attendit, comme la veille.

"- Je vous ai convoquées ici toutes les deux pour vous expliquer la raison de toutes ces révélations."

Le vieil homme passa distraitement une main dans sa barbe, avant de continuer.

"- L'Ordre du Phénix a fait une découverte, il y a quelques jours. Certains des membres étaient partis enquêter à ma demande sur le lieu de naissance de Voldemort, afin de trouver des informations qui auraient pu nous être utiles. Ils ont fouillé minutieusement la maison de sa mère, puis celle de son père avant de retrouver... Ceci."

Tout en parlant, le directeur avait sorti d'un tiroir une petite fiole transparente contenant une sorte de liquide blanchâtre. Hermione savait bien évidemment ce que c'était, elle l'avait lu des années auparavant dans un livre. Mais elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient pu en tirer. Le professeur, lisant l'incompréhension sur le visage de Mme Granger, approfondit son explication :

"- Voyez-vous, ce sont des souvenirs. Conservés sous forme physique. Cette découverte a été faite dans un bois non loin des deux maisons. Nous avons essayé de les lire, cependant pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, ils sont comme « bloqués ». Nous avons vu quelques flashs mais rien d'assez long pour y comprendre quelque chose. Je pourrais essayer de lever le sortilège bien sûr, mais cela pourrait endommager la qualité des souvenirs, ce que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre. Et puis, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit possible. La magie entourant ces souvenirs est très puissante. Et je me suis assuré que ce n'est pas de la magie noire, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air soucieux d'Hermione."

La jeune femme rougit sous le regard du directeur. Elle savait bien que le vieil homme ne laisserait personne courir un risque, aussi petit soit-il, mais quand on a le Survivant comme meilleur ami, on apprend à se méfier de tout ! Elle eut honte d'avoir questionné la réflexion de celui qu'elle considérait comme le meilleur sorcier de son époque. La brune reporta son attention sur la petite fiole. Le liquide à l'intérieur semblait s'agiter, comme animé par une force invisible. La rouge et or pensait savoir ce qu'attendait Dumbledore.

"- Durant le peu de temps où j'ai eu accès à ces images, j'ai pu situer l'époque. Elle correspond à quelque chose près aux années 1980, à l'époque où Voldemort était le plus fort. Cependant, tous les souvenirs s'arrêtent soudainement. J'en déduis que quelque chose a mal tourné pour sorcier à l'origine de tout cela. De plus, cela coïncide parfaitement au moment où Caradoc Dearborn a été porté disparu."

Le directeur laissa quelques instants à ses deux interlocutrices pour les laisser digérer la nouvelle. Puis il décida d'en dire un peu plus sur cet homme, Hermione semblant se retenir à grand-peine de l'inonder de questions.

"- Il est parti en mission en 1979 pour l'ordre, laissant derrière lui une femme qu'il aimait et, sans le savoir, son futur enfant. Il m'avait demandé de vous faire oublier, il faut le comprendre, pour lui il ne fallait pas que vous souffriez."

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Elisabeth Granger qui semblait complètement désemparée face aux informations. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi en faire.

"- Il est resté au service de Voldemort pendant environ deux ans. Il avait infiltré les rangs des Mangemorts afin de collecter tous les renseignements possibles sur les agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A l'époque, son dévouement nous a été incroyablement utile. Ce qu'il faisait nous a permis d'éviter la mort de nombre de nos amis pendant plus de temps que nous pensions tenir. Et puis un jour il n'est pas venu me faire son rapport. Nous avions convenu d'une date et d'un moyen de me prévenir s'il ne pouvait pas se libérer, mais rien ne s'est passé. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps et jusqu'à ce jour nous ne savions pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui."

Un air fatigué passa le visage du directeur de Poudlard, comme si se rappeler de tout cela faisait remonter toutes les pertes infligées à l'Ordre lors de la guerre. Il se reprit néanmoins très vite et leva les yeux vers les deux femmes en face de lui, qui attendait toujours. Son attention se porta plus particulièrement sur l'élève la plus brillante de son école et il lui adressa un petit sourire. Il lui faisait totalement confiance pour cette tâche.

"- Revenons en à ce que qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, je me devais de vous dire la vérité. Mrs Granger, je tenais à m'excuser de vous avoir jeté un sort. Cependant, vous devez savoir que les conditions de vie à l'époque ne vous aurait pas permis de survivre longtemps, mieux valait que vous ne sachiez rien de notre m'excuse, mais si cela était à refaire, je ne changerais rien. Pour vous Miss Granger, je ne savais pas que votre mère attendait un enfant le jour où je suis allé lui rendre visite. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque vous êtes rentrée à Poudlard, il y a cinq ans. J'ai alors décidé que tant qu'il n'y en aurait pas la nécessité, je ne vous dirais rien jusqu'à votre majorité. Malheureusement, il semblerait que les souvenirs soient bloqués d'accès aux personnes anodines comme nous."

Hermione se retint d'interrompre le directeur pour lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait rien d'une personne anodine. Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas le pincement de lèvres de la jeune fille et continua.

"- Je pense, malgré que je n'ai aucune preuve tangible, que ces souvenirs sont bloqués par une sorte de vieille magie. J'entends par là que dans ses derniers instants, Caradoc a dû sans s'en rendre réellement compte penser aux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus dans l'espoir de leur laisser ces souvenirs. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à cet instant précis était de sauvegarder ce qu'il avait appris, protéger les siens. Je le connaissais bien et c'était le genre personne à faire passer ses proches avant tout le reste, lui y compris. Le fait de se sacrifier, puisque c'est le scénario le plus probable, a dû entourer ces souvenirs d'une protection d'un type bien particulier. Miss Granger vous connaissez déjà ce type de magie, Harry a déjà du vous en faire part lors de sa confrontation avec Quirrell. Vous êtes donc là devant moi ce soir pour m'aider à savoir si j'ai eu tort ou raison.

- Vous... Vous voulez qu'on essaye de se plonger dans ces souvenirs ? S'enquérit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Je pense que vous seules avez une petite chance de pouvoir les visionner étant donné qu'à ses yeux, la personne la plus chère à son coeur a toujours été Elisabeth. Même s'il ne vous a jamais connu, Miss Granger, je vous assure qu'il vous aurait aimé au moins autant que votre père adoptif, je pense donc que cela s'applique pour vous aussi. Et j'espère même que vous y arriviez : je voudrais éviter à votre mère tous ces désagréments. L'expérience de la pensine est assez dérangeante pour un sorcier ne l'ayant jamais vécu, alors je préfère éviter d'infliger ça à une aussi charmante non-sorcière dans la mesure du possible."

Il fit un clin d'oeil à Mrs Granger et celle-ci se dérida un peu. Elle craignait pour sa fille puisque Dumbledore avait laissé entendre que ça pourrait ne pas réussir, mais elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière forte. Et puis, si Hermione faisait autant confiance à son directeur, alors elle aussi. L'intéressée se redressa sur sa chaise sans un mot. Elle acquiesça doucement, un peu effrayée, mais déterminée. Elle n'était pas Gryffondor pour rien. Le directeur la regarda en lui souriant, la remerciant à sa façon, bien qu'il n'ait jamais douté de sa réponse. Il remarqua un éclat ambré dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui lui rappelèrent immédiatement ceux de son ami. Caradoc avait les yeux bien plus clairs, pourtant le vieil homme pouvait voir la même détermination dans ceux de sa fille.

Il se leva, bientôt suivi par ses deux interlocutrices. Hermione savait que s'en était fini pour aujourd'hui. Dumbledore lui donna rendez-vous en fin de semaine afin d'examiner les souvenirs, lui laissant le temps de se reposer. Elle apprécia son geste. Sa mère s'approcha ensuite et la serra dans ses bras doucement. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de parler, mais les quelques mots qu'elles échangèrent confirma à Hermione que rien n'avait changé. Mrs Granger n'allait rien dire à son mari. Pas tant que tout ne serait pas résolu. Hermione se sentit plus légère, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de la réaction de son père pour l'instant. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement de penser ainsi, il avait le droit de savoir. Elle relâcha son étreinte et sortit du bureau.

.

* * *

.

Hermione se laissa tomber dans son lit avec un grand fracas. Ginny qui venait de la voir passer en coup de vent dans la salle commune était montée à sa suite dans le dortoir. Elle appela son amie qui ne répondit pas. La rousse alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et, bientôt, la langue de la brune se délia. Elle lui raconta son entrevue avec le directeur et sa mère, Ginny l'écouta sans parler et posa la main sur la sienne. Elle savait que son amie n'était pas spécialement triste, mais elle avait besoin de réconfort avec tout ce qui venait de chambouler sa vie. Il lui fallait du soutien et de voir que rien n'avait vraiment changé au fond. Quand Hermione eut fini de parler, elle la fit redescendre dans la salle commune en jetant un regard d'avertissement aux garçons qui s'apprêtaient à poser leurs questions. Ils comprirent et continuèrent de jouer aux échecs. Aucun d'eux ne voulaient risquer la colère de la jeune Ginny Weasley. Son maléfice de chauve-furie avait déjà acquis une réputation légendaire à Poudlard. Les garçons entamèrent une discussion animée avec les deux Gryffondors et les membres de l'AD présents dans la salle commune : Dean, Fred, Georges et Parvati. Bientôt la séance de l'AD prévue en fin d'après-midi fut tout ce qu'il restait dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Une bouffée de gratitude monta en elle quand elle remarqua les efforts que Ginny, Harry et Ron faisaient pour l'empêcher de se prendre trop la tête avec ses histoires. Cette séance d'AD allait effectivement lui faire un bien fou. Quand on ne se sent pas bien, quoi de mieux qu'enfreindre le règlement ! A cette pensée Hermione ne put se retenir de pouffer, ce n'était tellement pas elle, et pourtant réussir à maintenir l'AD sous les yeux du crapaud lui procurait une joie indescriptible.


	5. Un jeu dangereux

**Dislcaimer :** A part l'histoire, rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages et lieux, l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**A propos :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, pas de grandes révélations dans celui-là, plutôt un joyeux match de quidditch avec les péripéties qui vont avec. Et puis le quotidien de la vie à Poudlard... C'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend qu'on à un nouveau père, des fois c'est plus calme (_sisi je vous jure !) _Donc désolé à ceux qui s'attendait à une grande plongée dans des souvenirs palpitants, ça sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Merci de me lire, si vous pouvez laisser une review ça serait vraiment gentil, j'apprécierais énormément. Bisous à tous :)

**17Harry :**_ En gros son père (Mr Granger) n'est pas son vrai père. Son père biologique est l'auror Caradoc Dearborn. Pour le reste, ça ne viendra pas tout de suite, mais c'est prévu dans la suite ! Il y aura de plus amples explications par la suite sur ce personnage, pas de soucis ! Tu trouves qu'un passage n'est pas très clair ? Si tu peux me dire où tu as mal compris, peut-être je pourrais essayer de rendre le passage plus clair ?_

**Craeks :**_ Coucou ! Ah merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise ! Désolé je ne donne pas vraiment de jour pour la suite parce que je ne sais tout bonnement pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire. Je suis en vacances donc ça devrait être au moins une fois par semaine pour l'instant, si ça change je vous tiendrais au courant :) _

**Jenifael09 :**_ Merci beaucoup, oui j'essaye de faire une histoire qui n'a pas trop (j'espère) été faite. Je trouve ça intéressant mais après j'ai un peu peur de mal l'écrire et que ça ne soit pas vraiment clair donc j'espère que jusque là, ça va :p_

_**Esmerenn : **__Merciiii ! Contente que tu aimes mon premier chapitre:p J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !_

_._

* * *

.

Deux jours après l'explication de Dumbledore, Hermione avait réussi à ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'attendait ce weekend là. Entre les professeurs qui les accablaient de devoirs, le match de quidditch en préparation et la dizaine de nouveaux décrets instaurés, les élèves n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de souffler.

Les séances de l'AD commençaient à s'espacer, pour le plus grand malheur des participants. Il était difficile de trouver un créneau horaire convenant à tout le monde. L'hiver était là, la neige avait recouvert le parc et les jours étaient courts. Le début de la journée se faisait dans l'obscurité et à dix huit heures, il faisait déjà nuit. Le moral des Gryffondors n'était donc pas au rendez-vous. Heureusement pour la plupart des lions, le match de quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard avait lieu cet après-midi : s'il y avait bien quelque chose qui les réjouissaient pendant une période un peu maussade, c'était bien de voir les Serpentards perdre !

Hermione n'y accordait pas autant d'importance, le quidditch n'ayant jamais été sa grande passion. Cependant Ginny, à grand renfort de regards suppliants et avec l'aide de Ron et Harry, réussit à convaincre la brune de se joindre à eux afin de regarder le match.

"- Avec un peu de chance, on aura le plaisir de voir Malfoy se blesser ! avait ajoutée la rouquine avec un sourire sadique."

Hermione sourit mais ne répondit rien, moins elle voyait le Serpentard, mieux elle se portait. Mais elle voulait faire plaisir à ses amis et après tout, sortir lui ferait du bien.

Il lui restait deux heures à tuer avant le début du match, elle décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque essayer de trouver quelques informations sur la pensine et son utilisation. Hermione avait beau être légèrement en retard sur ses devoirs, elle ne perdait pas le nord et appréhendait un peu d'être confrontée à l'inconnu. Elle partit donc se renseigner mais ses recherches restèrent sans résultats. Rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Déçue, elle regarda sa montre et constata que le match allait bientôt commencer.

Avec un soupir elle sortit de la bibliothèque et rejoignit le terrain de quidditch. Il faisait plutôt beau, bien qu'un vent glacial fouettait les visages rougis des élèves. Hermione trouva rapidement ses amis qui lui avaient gardé une place. Elle s'installa en remerciant Ginny puis observa le terrain.

L'équipe de Serdaigle sortit en volant des vestiaires, déclenchant une vague sonore du côté des bleu-et-argent. Les joueurs rasèrent les tribunes de leurs supporters en tapant dans les mains de leurs amis les plus proches. Bientôt, les cris des Poufsouffles et des Gryffondors se mêlèrent aux autres, excités par le show de l'équipe. Face à Serpentard, toutes les maisons se soutenaient. Bien que les Poufsouffles aient l'air de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper, ils restaient tous de même plus enthousiastes envers les élèves les plus aimables avec eux tout au long de l'année...

Hermione se mêla à la joie des autres, l'ambiance festive du jeu se faisant déjà ressentir. Peu de temps après, l'équipe verte fit elle aussi son apparition. Les acclamations des Serpentards grondèrent dans tout le stade, néanmoins moins puissantes. Hermione repéra immédiatement Malfoy et elle eut un moment de doute. Etait-ce bien lui ? Sa crinière blonde si souvent aplatie sur sa tête et coiffée avec soin était désormais complètement lâchée. Ses cheveux lui arrivait au milieu du visage et virevoltaient au gré des changements de direction de son balai. Même il avait beau être le plus bel enfoiré de l'école, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Une beauté froide et inaccessible... mais ces côtés semblaient s'estomper en le voyant sur son balai, au milieu du stade. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux si long. La brune se demandait si on lui avait déjà dit qu'il semblait bien plus sympathique comme ça.

Ginny tira sur la manche de son amie, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Elle suivit le regard de la sorcière un court instant avant que celle-ci détourne le regard, gênée de s'être laissée aller à mater son ennemi. Mais Malfoy avait bougé et désormais, le match allait commencer. Hermione savait que s'il n'avait pas fait aussi froid, ses joues se seraient embrasées. Non mais depuis quand elle pensait rougir à propos de Malfoy ! La Gryffondor se reprit, préférant paraitre étrange plutôt que d'avouer avoir admiré le blond. Elle fit un petit sourire à Ginny qui haussa légèrement les épaules avant de se reconcentrer sur le match.

Hermione se surprit à penser que peut-être l'attention que Krum lui portait lui manquait. Après tout, elle avait l'âge d'être intéressée par une relation avec un garçon, même si sa vie ne devait pas tourner autour de ça. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait un large choix : tous les garçons de sa maison étaient hors-jeu, la maison Serpentard aussi. La brune doutait pouvoir s'entendre sur le long terme avec un garçon de Poufsouffle. Il lui fallait un Serdaigle, travailleur, sérieux, cultivé... Qui lui ressemble en gros. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine. Elle avait bien flirté avec Krum, mais à part un baiser quand l'année s'était achevée, rien de bien physique. Et puis, leurs conversations n'allaient jamais très loin, le garçon de Durmstrang finissant toujours par lui rappeler à quel point ses cheveux étaient beaux ou ses yeux pétillants. Cela avait le don d'exaspérer Hermione. Alors, oui, elle se faisait de plus en plus la remarque que certains garçons de son entourage étaient beaux. Certains avaient un charme fou comme Lee, l'ami de Fred et George, qui faisait fondre la plupart des filles avec un seul sourire ; d'autres avaient une beauté plus intense, plus froide, mais tout aussi déstabilisante. Comme Malfoy... formula le cerveau d'Hermione.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'écouter ses hormones et qu'elle se laisse guider par la raison. Tout le monde sait qu'une relation basée sur la beauté ne fait pas long feu. Et puis, niveau beauté, il y avait beaucoup mieux qu'elle à Poudlard, pensa la Gryffondor. Personne ne serait attirée par son physique c'était sûr. Elle se promit d'essayer de discipliner un peu plus ses cheveux le lendemain. Sans devenir coquette, il n'y a pas de mal à faire un peu attention à soi pour se sentir bien non ?

Ginny se mit à hurler à ses côtés, faisant sursauter Hermione. Apparemment Serpentard venait de mettre un but et la rousse enrageait. Hermione aimait beaucoup son amie mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elles ne partageaient pas, c'était bien la passion du quidditch. Intérieurement, Hermione rêvait d'être capable de manoeuvrer un balai aussi bien qu'Harry ou Ginny, mais malheureusement elle avait eu une très mauvaise expérience en cours avec Mme Bibine et elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de réessayer. Elle aurait aimé être seule pour pouvoir se perfectionner avant de se montrer devant les autres mais c'était impossible. Il fallait qu'elle surmonte son appréhension et ça, impossible de le faire devant ses amis ! De plus, elle ne voulait pas faire du balai pour exceller en quidditch, mais plutôt pour être capable de s'évader, de suivre le vent à n'importe quel moment. Des fois elle se sentait étouffer entre les murs de la bibliothèque. C'était une sensation étrange, elle adorait pourtant cet endroit. Mais depuis cet été et les conversations de l'Ordre qu'elle avait surpris au quartier général, Hermione savait que les choses allaient changer. Elle ne savait juste pas quand et dans quel sens. A cette pensée, son coeur se souleva. Elle craignait trop pour ses amis et pour elle-même. Craignait pour le monde des sorciers et celui des moldus. Trop de soucis pour une adolescente de 16 ans. Un danger omniprésent, une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Le ministère ne savait même pas faire la différence entre un sorcier de confiance et un mage noir de retour parmi les vivants. Et bien sûr Hermione n'avait rien dit à ses amis, elle ne voulait pas les affoler et puis pour dire quoi ? Ils savaient tous ce qui risquait d'arriver, ils y pensaient simplement moins qu'elle. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient fait l'AD, pour apprendre à se protéger en attendant d'avoir un professeur décent ou que la catastrophe arrive.

En faisant une pause dans ses pensées, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point penser à avoir un petit-ami était futile. Le monde était au bord de la guerre. Son petit coeur d'adolescente attendrait.

Brusquement, la brune sentit quelque chose se fracasser contre son épaule. Tout le monde autour d'elle s'était baissé en voyant arriver le cognard et Ginny avait écarquillé les yeux en voyant son amie sans réaction. Elle n'eut rien le temps de faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et rejoignit Hermione en un clin d'oeil, paniqué. Un cognard dans la tête pouvait être très dangereux et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il fut quelque peu soulagé en observant Hermione se tenir le bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Un Serpentard qui ne savait pas viser à en juger par son tir était en train de foncer vers eux, le regard choqué. Il était tout nouveau dans l'équipe et comptait apparemment venir s'excuser.

"- C'est bien d'avoir fracassé le bras de quelqu'un mais tu ferais mieux d'aller apprendre à tirer avant qu'elle se reprenne et te jette un sort de son bras valide, cracha Ron. Et crois moi, j'aimerais pas être à ta place, ajouta-t-il."

Harry semblait soutenir Ron dans sa colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ginny profita de la diversion pour s'installer près d'Hermione. La douleur irradiait dans le corps de la brune. Elle avait sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se retint de pleurer. Que dire d'une Gryffondor qui ne supporte pas la douleur d'un jeu... Je vais sûrement avoir à subir pire dans les années à venir, alors résiste, se gifla-t-elle mentalement. Elle se leva lentement, sous le regard étonné du trio et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir. Son bras tombait vers le sol, sans qu'elle puisse le bouger. Sûrement l'épaule, pensa la rouge et or. Rien que Mme Pomfresh ne puisse soigner. Elle allait partir quand une voix traînante s'éleva dans le stade :

"- S'excuser à une sang-de-bourbe !? Et puis quoi encore ?"

Malfoy s'était approché de la scène et avait entendu l'agression de Ron. Il s'était arrêté juste au-dessus du rouquin et le toisait avec mépris.

"- Toi le traître à ton sang, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire : Jason ne faisait que son devoir, éliminer les choses qui me gênent..."

Ron essaya de frapper le Serpentard, mais Malfoy s'était assez éloigné pour rester hors de portée. Celui-ci eut un rire moqueur. Une gerbe d'étincelle jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione qu'elle tenait tendue devant elle, le regard noir. C'était juste trop. Eliminer. Il avait dit éliminer. Et puis il avait aussi insulté Ron. Même si l'insulte n'en était pas vraiment une quand on ne croyait pas au théories sur les Sang-Purs. Toujours est-il que le poing serré sur le morceau de bois, Hermione se mit à repenser à toutes les insultes qu'elle avait reçues durant sa scolarité à Poudlard et bientôt ses émotions prirent le dessus sur sa raison. La douleur de la sorcière démultipliait sa colère. Tout à coup Malfoy perdit son sourire. Il se raidit et commença à glisser de son balai. Hermione venait de lui lancer le sortilège du saucisson, en informulé. Surpris, les spectateurs de la scène ne comprirent que lorsque Hermione fit demi-tour en furie en fendant la foule. Malfoy venait de s'écraser la tête la première contre un banc des tribunes. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il s'était probablement fait plus mal que s'il avait reçu un maléfice. Son orgueil venait également d'en prendre un coup. Tomber de son balai devant des centaines de personnes, les rumeurs allaient circuler.

La Gryffondor se mit à courir, sentant les larmes dépasser la barrière de ses cils. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du stade, voulant se retrouver seule. Elle s'adossa à un mur, le souffle court et se mit à pleurer nerveusement. Tout le stress accumulé récemment, la colère, la frustration, l'appréhension sortirent. Elle pleura plusieurs minutes puis sa respiration saccadée se calma. La crise était passée, laissant derrière elle une étrange sensation d'apaisement. Les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle se dirigea lentement vers l'infirmerie.

Mme Pomfresh s'occupa de sa blessure en quelques minutes et lui donna une potion à boire. Elle devait rester la nuit et serait dispensée de cours le lendemain. A cette pensée Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Puis elle acquiesça et l'infirmière disparut dans ses quartiers.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé cinq minutes qu'une tête rousse apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ron affichait un sourire triomphant, suivi par Harry, à peine moins joyeux. Ils s'empressèrent de lui demander comment elle allait et de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait manqué en s'en allant aussi vite. Le soi-disant Jason avait libéré Malfoy du maléfice qui avait essayé de se venger, malheureusement McGonagall n'était pas loin et il avait écopé de deux heures de retenue.

"- Par contre, elle t'as vu aussi Hermione et elle t'as aussi mis deux heures avec Rusard. Mais vous ne serez sûrement pas ensemble, rajouta précipitamment Harry."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Génial. Enfin, elle l'avait quand même mérité. Et puis, on pouvait dire que ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle sourit à ses deux amis qui la regardèrent bizarrement.

"- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

-Oui oui Harry, mais bon, ça valait le coup vu la tête de Malfoy, non ?"

Le trio se mit à rire alors qu'un nouvel arrivant investissait la pièce. Le match devait être fini puisque Malfoy venait de passer la porte, le visage balafré d'une grosse coupure surement infligée par le rebord des gradins. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, la brune n'aurait probablement pas survécu longtemps. Mais elle remarqua que même s'il semblait vouloir la tuer de ses propres mains, les garçons et Mme Pomfresh aussi faisaient les frais de sa mauvaise humeur. L'infirmière l'emmena le plus loin possible des Gryffondors, préférant éviter de renforcer la tension déjà palpable. Heureusement, les blessures du blond n'étaient pas profondes et il repartit une petite demi-heure plus tard, sans s'être départi de sa mauvaise humeur. Harry et Ron étaient restés jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Ils lui dirent au revoir et s'en allèrent.

Le reste de la journée passa, Ginny et les filles du dortoir vinrent voir Hermione. La nuit à l'infirmerie fut assez désagréable. Le bras de la brune la grattait et même si ça prouvait que ses os se ressoudaient, ça n'en était pas moins dérangeant. Le lendemain, Hermione fit la grasse matinée. A onze heures, elle se leva et décida qu'elle ne passerait pas la journée enfermée. Mme Pomfresh piailla pendant quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne changerait la décision de la Gryffondor. En lui faisant promettre rester au calme et de se reposer, elle la laissa sortir. Elle flâna dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où elle rejoignit la table des rouge et or. Les garçons lui racontèrent les cours de la matinée tout en mangeant. Après le repas, tout le monde repartit en cours et elle alla s'isoler dans la bibliothèque. Avec son après-midi de libre, elle aurait le temps de boucler ses devoirs, d'approfondir ses recherches sur la pensine et de rattraper les cours qu'elle avait loupés.

Elle trouva assez vite un ouvrage consacré à l'utilisation de la pensine où elle grappilla quelques petites informations puis se résigna à abandonner l'idée de trouver plus ici. La journée s'écoula doucement et vint l'heure de sa passa auparavant à l'infirmerie pour que Mme Pomfresh vérifie que tout était bien revenu en ordre. Celle-ci ne fit que râler du fait qu'il l'obligeait à faire sa retenue le soir où elle venait à peine de guérir. Elle grommela quelque chose sur le fait qu'ils entendraient parler d'elle si Hermione se refaisait mal à cause de leur bêtise et la laissa partir.

La retenue consista à nettoyer les rebords des étagères de toute la bibliothèque. Façon moldue bien entendu. Hermione avait espérée ne pas être dans la même pièce que Malfoy, mais ses souhaits n'avaient pas été exaucés. Cependant le blond semblait pressé d'en finir car pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le temps du nettoyage. Ca ne gênait pas trop Hermione bien que son bras lui semblait comme plein de fourmis. Dès que l'heure de fin fut atteinte, les deux élèves quittèrent la pièce, pressé de quitter cette atmosphère bizarre. Malfoy se retourna néanmoins juste avant de prendre les escaliers :

"- Que je sois bien clair Granger, la prochaine fois que tu me refais ça, je n'attends pas Jason pour me débarrasser de toi."

Sa voix était froide, haineuse. La Gryffondor se sentit blessée et sa fierté lui fit ouvrir la bouche avant de réfléchir :

"- Si tu cherches à épurer les rangs des sorciers, ce n'est plus à moi qu'il faut s'en prendre espèce de sale fouine !"

Sur ces mots, une tignasse brune passa devant le Serpentard sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle s'engouffra par le portrait de la grosse dame et se glissa dans son lit. Elle ne comptait pas vraiment lui balancer ça comme ça mais bon ! De toute façon, il ne comprendrait sûrement rien à ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

.

* * *

.

Le samedi matin, Drago Malfoy ouvrit les yeux sur un dortoir encore sombre. Il était très tôt mais il ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Depuis quelques jours, ce qui le préoccupait était de découvrir la vérité sur Granger. Elle lui avait sous entendu qu'elle n'était pas née-moldue. Comme s'il allait croire ça. Cependant ce n'était pas dans le caractère de la lionne de mentir et surtout pas de se défiler de la sorte si ce qu'elle énonçait était faux. Drago en était donc parvenu à la conclusion que c'était la vérité. Mais comment, pourquoi ? Il voulait savoir. Au fond de lui, il s'était toujours empêcher de ressentir autre chose que de la haine envers la brune à cause de sa naissance. Le fait qu'elle rafle toutes les meilleures notes n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus. Et puis son père l'aurait tué s'il avait osé penser à autre chose que du mépris en posant les yeux sur elle.

Cependant, la beauté sauvage de la Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. Elle était l'exact opposé de son monde. Une lionne parmi les serpents. Et elle n'était cependant jamais très loin de ses amis le balafré et la belette, qui enlaidissaient considérablement le tableau. Il se demandait même comment une fille aussi intelligente avait pu devenir amie avec des gens comme ça.

De son côté, toutes les filles qui l'entourait était belles. Il les choisissait et ses critères étaient sévères. La beauté était primordiale. Cependant elles partageaient cette beauté froide et sans émotion que lui même se vantait d'avoir. Rien dans leur attitudes n'avait de charme. Elle étaient aussi très mauvaises en cours pour la plupart, les autres étant juste moyennes. Ils s'amusait avec elles, flirter, leur donner espoir et ne céder à aucune. Puis les posséder pour une heure, un soir, et les laisser tomber. Ce petit jeu l'amusait beaucoup.

Cette année, les choses avaient tournées en sa faveur et celle des Serpentards : la brigade inquisitoriale avait été créée et bien sûr, Drago en faisait partie. Cela lui donnait le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire respecter son autorité sur les plus réticents, pour la plupart des Gryffondors. Malgré tout cela, Granger trouvait quand même un moyen de le tenir éveillé la nuit. Depuis le match de l'autre jour, un regain de haine avait gagné le coeur du Serpentard. Sa rage envers la jeune femme était couplée d'une curiosité grandissante. Plus le temps passait, plus il cherchait les confrontations avec elle, les piques verbales envoyées en classe, lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Le blond lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça. Ca l'amusait, voilà tout. Beaucoup de filles des autres maisons se laissaient faire en pensant qu'en ne répliquant pas, elles auraient plus de chance qu'il les apprécie. Mais elles n'avaient rien compris. La seule qui répliquait depuis cinq ans, la seule à lui tenir tête était au final celle qu'il désirait le plus briser. Mais avant de briser une personne il faut l'approcher, lui faire croire que tout va bien, avant de laisser la vérité éclater. Un jour, la lionne baissera sa garde et le serpent s'occupera de son cas.

Sur cette pensée satisfaisante, Drago se leva en silence.


End file.
